wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for rogues
Sinister Strike => Riposte This will cast Sinister Strike on the first press, and on the next press, Riposte. The macro resets in 1 second. /castsequence reset=1 Sinister Strike, Riposte Mashable Stealth Use of stance option to stealth. /cast stance:0 Stealth Ambush if Stealthed else Backstab This will cast Ambush if the player is stealthed, Backstab if not. /cast stealth Ambush; Backstab - OR - /cast nostealth Backstab; Ambush Ambush if Dagger else Cheapshot This will ambush your target if you have a dagger equipped, and cheapshot them otherwise. /cast equipped:Daggers Ambush; Cheapshot Equip Dagger and and Ambush This will equip your dagger if you have something else equipped, and ambush your target otherwise. /equipslot stealth,noequipped:Daggers 17 Dagger of Pwnage /cast stealth,equiped:Daggers Ambush If nocombat Stealth else Ghostly/Sinister Strike When you're not stealthed and not in combat, it will stealth you. When you're in combat and not stealthed it will pop ghostly strike whenever it's cooldown is up and Sinister Strike otherwise (in theory at least). /cast nostealth,nocombat Stealth /castsequence reset=20 Ghostly Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike, Sinister Strike Note: This macro has a weakness. Since every press of the macro will reset the 20 second timer you can easily get "out of sync" with the ghostly strike cooldown. Imagine it takes you 10 seconds to kill a target after which you move on. At this point the 20 second reset timer of the macro has just been reset. This means that attacking a new target within the next 20 seconds would NOT result in a Ghostly Strike opener even though cooldown is ready. Stealth => Sinister Strike This macro will... :Stealth you if you have a dagger equipped and are not in combat. :Equip your dagger if you are not stealthed, not in combat, and not wielding a dagger (change "Dagger of Pwnage" to the name of your dagger. :Equip your sword/whatever if you are in combat and are wielding a dagger (remember to change the name of the weapon in the macro). :Hit your target with Sinister Strike otherwise. /cast equipped:Daggers,nocombat Stealth /equipslot nostealth,nocombat,noequipped:Daggers 17 Dagger of Pwnage /equipslot combat,equipped:Daggers 17 Sword of Pwnage /cast Sinister Strike Apply Poisons With this macro, you can left click to poison your main hand, right click to poison your offhand, hold down the alt button when you do it to use crippling poison or the ctrl button to use mind-numbing. /use nomodifier Instant Poison IV; modifier:alt Crippling Poison II; modifier:ctrl Mind-numbing Poison III /use button:1 16; button:2 17 Blind Mouseover This lets you blind the annoying pvp adds without losing combo points on your target by just hovering your mouse over them. /cast target=mouseover Blind Stealth -> Cheapshot => Hemorrhage /cast nostealth stealth /cast stealth cheap shot /cast combat Hemorrhage Sinister Strike => Riposte A very ghetto way to bypass the restrictions. You have to mash this non-stop and it works fine. /castrandom Sinister Strike, Riposte Dismount => Stealth Dismount and stealth: Nothing fancy, replace "Swift White Steed" with your own mount name. /cast nostealth Stealth; nomounted Cheap Shot /use mounted Swift White Steed Expose Armor Expose Armor or Cheap Shot without breaking gouge/sap/blind /equip Bow of Love /cast Expose Armor /stopattack Cheap Shot would work like this: /equip Bow of Love /cast Cheap Shot /stopattack Change "Bow of Love" to your actual ranged weapon of course. The EA macro currently doesn't come out very reliably, CS is 100% working if you mash it, very weird. Cold Blood => Eviscerate One Button Press Cold Blood -> Eviscerate /cast Cold Blood /stopcasting /cast Eviscerate Trinket => Evasion => Adrenaline Rush 13 is top trinket slot, 14 is bottom. If Evasion is not up, Adrenaline Rush & Blade Flurry will not come out. There is no way to bypass this at the moment, unless you want to /castrandom and get those abilities out randomly. /use 13 /castsequence Evasion, Adrenaline Rush, Blade Flurry Premeditation => Cheapshot Premed/CS in One Button Press Without Global CD /cast Premeditation /stopcasting /cast Cheapshot Ghost Strike Hemorrhage Ghost Strike/Hemo. 5 hemos for every ghost strike is plenty. This for me works better than /castrandom Ghost Strike, Hemorrhage, you can try both versions and see which one you prefer. /castsequence reset=6 ghostly strike, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage, hemorrhage Category:Macros Category:Rogues